


A way to celebrate.

by mikeellee



Category: Age of Apocalypse (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Old Married Couple, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Soft Love, Sort Of, Tumblr: Smutember, Vaginal Sex, i guess, kurtty freeform, the author regrets some choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Kurt Darkholme and Kitty "Ariel" Pryde are now teachers who don´t want to go to the International Freedom party. A party to celebrate the defeat of Apocalypse. What they can do instead?
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner, Kurt Darkholme/Kitty Pryde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 3





	A way to celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EnbyAries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyAries/gifts), [danke_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/gifts).



N/A: not good with smut and since Danny is doing a great job on this art it sort inspires me. Not good with smut, I´lç say it again, but, hey...I love AoA Kurtty.

The classroom is no bigger than any other classroom. Even with the eerie silence- the students´ eyes are so glued to the clock long gone being discreet- the space and size of the classroom are unchanged. Ariel stops talking and is with a tight smile on her face as she too looks to the clock. "We can stay here and learn more about history" she commences as silence is so palpable. "or...we can leave earlier?" is a mocking suggestion as those magic words prompt noises coming from the students. Oh, right. Now they speak. Ariel thinks sarcastically.

And with a long sigh, shaking her head-letting her poorly made bun get loose- and slowly opens the door. "Run, little monkeys run!" she offers the best impression of the Wicked Witch, and maybe, in another situation, her students could praise such performance, however, right now a small hoard of students runs wild through the door. 

"Free!" they all said and Ariel rolls her eyes-eyes beaming slightly at the youngster- and is back on her seat with a pen on her hands -flipping so casually between her fingers- until the smell of something unexpected hit her nostrils.

Brimstone.

"Hello, old man" Ariel´s eyes lift up-ignoring the poor handwriting in an essay- in favor to see Kurt Darkholme´s face neutral expression. "You just missed it...you have fans" she teased him and Kurt, for his part, doesn´t fall for the bait. Not now.

He steps into the classroom-completely empty now- and uses his tail to deliver something to Ariel. Coffee. And the woman can´t speak, only offer a grateful grin and take the coffee. "I´ve fans? Why you say that?" Kurt now asked once his crimson eyes stop scanning each detail of this typical classroom.

Ariel takes a sip of her coffee. Humming in approval. "You made a fantastic coffee..." she winks at him and then replies. "Yes, some girls here think you´re the ideal boyfriend" she can´t hide her chuckles.

Kurt can´t hide his confusion. "Why me? I was told I´m grumpy and an old man" his words are light but is so hard to see as his face seem to be married in an eternal scowl -if you so happen to not be well-versed in Kurt Darkholme´s language- and the coffee can be forsaken, only for a few minutes, as Ariel can elaborate the situation.

"Handsome, remember that cartoon show?" Kurt quips sarcastically about how he, among all people, is an expert in cartoons. Ariel can ignore it. "The new remake Disney made, anyway, there´s a new character that has a burst of diabolical laughter and likes to kill his enemies and feed the pieces to his sharks' friends" Ariel concludes.

"....I´ll sue Disney"

"Kurt...you´re not that powerful, not even Rogue is..."

And his tail slithers like an angry serpent. "if it helps, the character has only this in common with you..." and this makes his tail easy, at least for now. 

"Anyway, stupid crushes aside" Ariel jokes how harsh he´s being to the poor pre-teen girls. "I´m here to see if you´re alright..today is the international holiday of freedom and well, I ..." Kurt is a poet with words. If he´s scratching his neck and looking at a loss of words is only because Ariel knows there´s no need for words.

"Yeah...the kids were more than happy to celebrate..." and she adds softly. "I´m not sure if I´m ready to go to a party..."

"Jubilee promised great fireworks, but, we can skip the party and be home..." be safe is implied and Ariel is at a loss of words. Her smile is radiant-not literally, some X-men do have a literal radiant smile- and she takes the coffee.

"I would like that, thanks to Kurt" and she kisses his cheek. The essays can wait.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Once the defeat of Apocalypse-thanks to tears and blood from all the heroes- the world manages to repair itself. New mistakes will be made. Old mistakes teach a thing or two in regards to mutants and humans. Is a brave new world and everyone must segway for the next generation´s sake.

Rogue, taking the mantle as the X-men´s leader, often likes to enjoy holidays-so far in between- the international holiday of freedom. "Ah think is a long name" words of wisdom from the leader and even heroes need a break.

Ariel is on the bedroom-letting her short curly hair free from any bun. As her teacher attire is replaced by something comfortable. An old short that may or may not once belong to Kurt Darkholme- and is watching on the live stream of the big party.

"Jubilee is having fun..." Ariel throws one line.

His crimson eyes land on Ariel´s for a brief moment and adds. "Too noisy." this gains her attention. "her party is always noisy. I prefer to be here...with you, plus, they´ll serve shitty beer...is almost unforgivable in my books" and she sees a ghost of a smile on his rough face. "So...don´t you dare feel bad about it...I like to be here more than parties"

"Even if I have my baggage?"

"We all have baggage"

Ariel lets a soft humming fly from her mouth. "So, if we´ll not go to parties...what we shall do, Rockstar?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt pretends to mull over. Letting his tail stroke his invisible goatee and then after enough suspense is giving an answer is present. " we can watch the documentary about Titanoboa again...I can get inspiration for my class" and his grin is anything friendly ...if we´re talking about the poor students.

Ariel sits on his lap and looks into his crimson eyes. "Big ass snake? And the big ass sharks?" she questions letting her fingers travel on his neck-a small grin forms on her face. She has pulled organs from people before, yet, that won´t stop Kurt to almost purr when she let her fingers gently touch his fur- "Is that on the menu?"

"Well, I´m a fan of sharks and snakes..." and he delivers is in such a deadpan way that Ariel has no control of her own laughter. And laugh she did. Her shoulders and head vibrated as she laughs for a solid minute and then rests her head on his forehead. 

"Or we could do this" and Kurt kisses her. The taste the coffee and the few sugar drops put in that coffee. The kiss is tender-always a contrast with his crimson eyes- and slowly breaks as the same crimson eyes stare at Ariel. "What you think?"

Ariel pretends to think. "Glad to know I´m not losing to a shark...yet" she states somewhat goofy. "I´ll be gentle...old man" and can´t help to tease about his real age.

"Likewise" is his reply. Let be know Kurt Darkholme has a sense of humor and let be added it comes in many forms. His enemies for example certainly could have laughed at how cliche and almost parody their death were...if they were alive.

Lingering her finger in his uniform-latex and one Kurt swear is fur-friendly- for a moment daring to travel from his neck to his face in mere seconds. And she rests on his scar. Kurt closes his eyes as Ariel touches said scar. No words are used. She kissed kindly and his eyes open now.

Long gone are the days he would feel any shame in regards to this scar or the story behind it.

Her doe eyes gaze loving at him, lustily as well. And he kissed her again. Tasting her lips, her tongue and Ariel can now confirm Kurt´s new toothpaste is mint. Their bodies stay closer as possible and are now possible to see some differences in their anatomies.

Ariel responds by giving butterfly kisses on his neck. "Dirty old man getting off this easily" Ariel teases but adds "better than sharks?"

"Are you fishing for compliments now?" Kurt astonished expression last less than a minute. Helping taking off her outfit is easy to the point is no need help of her power.

Ariel has the mind to cover her chest-not because of modest, long gone are the days for modesty- her eyes still flinch when she sees some of her oldest scars. Kurt, for his part, is not minding in the slightest and begins to kisses some of her oldest scars.

Ariel gasp but didn´t stop him. She has 5 scars and all of tem with different stories -some are gruesome than the other- and Kurt kisses it until the last. "What dirty old lady you´re" he teases back as his eyes linger to her nipples.

"Wanna do in this position?" she questions with her cheek pink.

"Nah, we´re both too old for that" and they decided to make this more comfortable for the sake of their old bones. The bed is comfortable enough to prompt the make out to something steamy.

Being naked means expose her scars, if Ariel can do it-albeit with some reservations- Kurt Darkholme can do the same. The man has wounds, scars and some old tattoo carry a heavy story that still has a toll on his soul. He can be naked if Ariel is too. 

The woman opens her legs and the old dance begins as his tail teases her wet folders at a slow pace electing a wail from her lips. He loves to tease as much he loves to torture her in bed and is almost cute in a unique way.

"Kurt..." her voice is full of wanton "can you fuck me already?" she is breathless as the tip of his tail is going inside of her, a parody of sorts of what Ariel wants.

Kurt can smirk deviously at the sight. "Ask nicely, dear...those old ears of mine..." he trails off showing his fangs and Ariel groans as the tip of his tail continues to do the parody.

"Fuck me or so help me...Kurt Michael Darkholme" he shouts his full name. Kurt can grimace at his middle name being used but he accepts the request gladly.

A few pushes. A few in and outs with his parody move and Ariel orgasm first. And now, he can use the real thing. And this time the main course can be rougher and wild -Kurt holds her hips strongly knowing it will leave some marks. Ariel knows and relishes the thought- and the fun begins.

Some people can celebrate international freedom holiday with parties and fireworks. Kurt and Ariel have other ideas.


End file.
